An imaging device comprising, for example, a polarizing filter and retroreflective prism has been proposed. The imaging device forms a real image, which is an image which expresses a display image at a position plane-symmetric to the emitting point of display light which shows a display image with respect to the polarizing filter. Here, for example, a technique of curving the retroreflective prism is known to expand the visible range of display image.